


A very clique story.

by lovelyStarlight



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, Humanstuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 14:26:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyStarlight/pseuds/lovelyStarlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an A/U homestuck story about all the kids and trolls in highschool, all human ofcourse. Its mainly GamzeexTavros, but tons of other ships are mentioned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A very clique story.

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh, just introductions and Tav talking his opinions of those people.

Your name is Tavros Nitram and you’re sixteen years old. You go to Williamson High and you just so happen to have the unfortunate chance of being in a wheelchair. It’s not that bad you guess, you’ve gotten used to it over the years. You’ve been in one since you were eight, so you guess it’s fairly normal. So I guess you aren’t going to ever be able to walk again. Luckily, the disability starts just at the bottom of the thighs.

The reason you chose to go to Williamson High is because all your friends go to it, yeah, but it also is the most wheelchair accessible school within your district. Which is always a bonus. You have a few friends at school, and, aren’t really in the popular group, I mean, which popular group would let a guy in a wheelchair in? That’d just be so uncool. You’re in one of the lower groups on the school hemospectrum, as you like to refer to it. You don’t know where you got that word, but it seemed to fit pretty well.

The hemospectrum itself goes in order from the populars, to the outcasts, with all the little groups in between. The populars group holds Vriska Serket, Feferi Piexes, Equius Zahaak, Nepeta Leijon, but, Nepeta is your friend, she just likes to hang out with her half-brother Equius a lot. Continuing, there’s Eridan Ampora, Feferi’s boyfriend, he’s very rude toward anyone who isn’t popular. There are a few others, but, they all aren’t as well known as the others. Oh wait one person you left out, Gamzee Makara. He’s a tall boy, with purple hair and lilac eyes, and someone you’ve seen since Elementary. Sure, his hair wasn’t always purple; he dyed it that just before coming into high school.

Gamzee…even the name sounds really good in your head. You’ve had a crush on him for a while now, since Middle School. It’s just, you and him used to be really good friends, until he started doing drugs. After that, you sort of just drifted apart because you couldn’t stomach the smell of the drugs, even though you liked him, a lot, and still do. Eventually he was dragged into the popular group. Then you knew you had lost him for good. Doesn’t stop you giving him a smile when you pass him in the hall, or watching him in class. He does smile back, which makes butterflies come to life in your stomach, and brings a blush to your cheeks. One day, you promise, you’ll talk to him, one day. Maybe you can get past the drugs.

Anyway, moving on, the hemospectrum, well, down below is the sort of preppy, snobby and nerd kids. In this group is Kanaya Maryam, Rose Lalonde, Aranea Serket (Vriska’s older sister), Jane Crocker, Kankri Vantas, Terezi Pyrope, Porrim Maryam and Jade Harley. These guys will talk to you, but, you don’t go out of your way to talk to them, they all seem so smart compared to you. And they all probably are anyway. Not that it matter to you, you’re as smart as you want to be. Jade is pretty nice to you though, even though she sometimes thinks you’re insulting her when you aren’t.

Next, is the skater group. In this group you have Latula Pyrope, the gamer girl sister of Terezi and Dave and Dirk Strider, those two are like, twin brothers, who both think they’re pretty cool and Meenah Piexes (whos a bit scary). Dave and you have some sort of friendship, or not, but you don’t know what it is. Those guys sometimes talk to you, but, you don’t, get what they say sometimes, its like they’re speaking a different language or something.

And then, theres your group, the mixed up people, none of you really belong in any clique, you just hang out and talk, and it’s a pretty damn good thing you’ve got going on. In your group is Nepeta sometimes, and Aradia Megido, Sollux Captor, Roxy Lalonde (Rose’s drunk older sister, you don’t know how she gets that alcohol into school), Jake English, Karkat Vantas (this guys a bit of a hothead, unlike his older cousin Kankri), John Egbert. This is your crew, they’re all nice kids, well, except for Karkat, he’s a bit…well…mean actually. You sort of are the outcasts, you guess, in the sense that you have nowhere to belong to. John could easily belong in the popular group, because, he and Vriska both have crushes on each other, even if Vriska is sort of your bully.

Anyway, that’s what your school system is like, or well, the hemospectrum. There are a few other people mixed in here and there, but, you just don’t happen to know them, its hard for you to find out about people or know them. Anyway, you guess you should just, get on with the story now.


End file.
